Love & Basketball
by lady chichi 1
Summary: UPDATED PLEASE READ From the playground to the pro leagues, Kagome and Sesshoumaru taught each other how to play the game. Now their commitment to the sport will force them to make a choice between each other and the game...family and team...between Love and Basketball.R&R!
1. Introducing the players

**LOVE & BASKETBALL **

**DISCLAIMER:** **You all know what I don't own.**

**A/N: first I want you all to know that I'm writing this fic after my favorite movie LOVE & BASKETBALL. I love writing and this will be my first Inuyasha story and I expect positive comments, if you don't like it please don't read it but I do love when you tell me your ideas because you never know when I'm going to change a little bit. Also this fic takes place in Japan but it will have a much like American scene. So on with the story…**

**KsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKs**

**Introducing the players **

**1992**

"Well I think its quite lovely, don't you agree Kagome?" Mai asked dropping the last box on the ground of her new home.

"Yea if we were in the 60's" The ten year old replied looking around her new house. Kagome was not your young Japanese girl. Her greatest fears were the color pink and anything to with a dress. Yes , you could say Kagome was an average tomboy.

Looking outside the window she could see two demons around her age playing on the court made in their front yard. Now that was what she would rather be doing, BASKET BALL her savior and her life's purpose. Her dream was to one day to move to America and join the WNBA better yet the NBA.

"Kagome if you would get your mind from out doors, you would see that this is a very nice place and for a great price in the upper class in Tokyo." Said Kagome's mother getting her second Childs attention. "Now go get change so we can go pick up dinner. Kikyo and your father should be pulling up soon."

At the mention of her sisters name reminded her why she was glad that they had moved. No more sharing rooms with the thirteen year old. Kikyo wasn't that bad they seldom got into a fight. But she was always the dream child of their small family. To make it worse her mothers dream child. She was the perfect shooter HA, not in basketball but in archery .

Her mothers family descended from royal priestesses centuries ago. And Kikyo had been the one born with the spiritual powers. Kikyo held the looks, beautiful ebony hair that went straight down her back, honey brown eyes, the some what great body for her age and the smarts. Leaving Kagome the plain but also unique look blueish-blackish hair adorned her heart shape face which fell down her back in a sloppy braid, flat chested which was probably normal for her age, average grades, and round dark blue eyes. But what she believed she had the best talent of all, basketball.

Walking toward her room down stairs from her parent and sister. Her room by her choice was painted a royal blue with none matching basket ball game souvenirs her father brought her from his job, he was a sports editor. Walking over toward her bed that was posted sideways against the window.

"_Wow what a nice view."_ She thought to her self gazing for the first time out the window to the beautiful house a few yards away. The house was not huge but shined in comparison with her own. Even the space between the two house was decorated in a beautiful small garden of calla lilies and lilacs. And a small well house decorated the yard.

Almost forgetting her reason for coming in her room she quickly changed out her work clothes into something the least different. A loose pair of jeans and a big Dallas Mavericks t-shirt her father a gave her from his trip to America. She placed a cap on top of her head pleased with her outfit.

KsKsKsKs

"Kikyo I hear you and Kagome's new school has an excellent cheer leading squad they sound really nice. Isn't it going to be fun going to school with kids instead of home school. What do you think sweetie?" Mai asked placing the last dish on the table.

"Yes mother it sounds inviting but I must check in to my schedule because of practice I must spare my time with such activities." Replied Kikyo preparing to eat. "What about you Kagome would you be willing to try out with me?" teasing her little sister.

"Yea if you'd be willing to remove that giant stick out you're a-" Kagome shut her mouth because of look she was receiving from her mother. This was their average dinner, arguing with Kikyo and getting in trouble with her mother as her father sat eating his food. He must had decided not to join this argument, usually he would side with her.

"Mother I've been thinking about visiting grandfather for study and getting ready for my tournament. Also I hear there are a lot of demons attending our school why must we live here with that filth why not move back to Shikoku with grandfather and grandmother where you barely see those things!" Kikyo said crossing her arms.

"Sweet heart you know your fathers job has moved him here for a while and until something else happens we are going to be here for a while." Said the 36 year old reasoning with her daughter.

Kagome got up quietly not wanting to hear the rest. Kikyo meant good but sometimes she didn't know how to shut her mouth and as for the demons she wouldn't mind being around them since she had only seen a few in her whole life. She knew her family loved her but that didn't change the fact that she felt like a loner and had little friends. She opened the front door quietly heading outside.

KsKsKsKs

"Sesshoumaru that's not fair you cant do that to me!" Wailed the twelve year old hanyou trying to step his defense up against his older half brother. It wasn't going to make a difference his brother was about the court .

"Inuyasha you would make father ashamed if he came here and saw you playing like this you need to bend down lower." The thirteen year old Sesshoumaru replied emphasizing the move

Number 31 Inutashou Taisho was once one of the best Basketball players in the world, he starred with Americas, Michael Jordan. Now days he was a scouter for good basket ball talent.

"Now Sesshoumaru you know your father is not going to love any of his kids less because of sports." Sakura said to her son referring to her hanyou step son. Yes Sesshoumaru was full demon just like her but she still accepted Inuyasha as her own. A few years after Sesshoumaru was born Inutashou had an affair with a human escort after a party. When Inuyasha was born his mother left saying he could have a better life without her. Being the kind but strong demon that she was she accepted the half breed as her own. But she didn't go down with out making her husband promise his full commitment. "Well I'm going in the house to get started on dinner. Dont go too hard on him" She teased, she raised from the bench walking toward her beautiful home.

Living in a smaller house away from so many people did the family some good. When it came to out doors activities like this.

"Sesshoumaru if you keep saying that I'm going to have to kick your as-" The Hanyou was interrupted getting ready for one of their daily fights but in the end he always lost.

"Hey can I play?" Came the soft but stern new coming voice of Kagome. Adjusting her hands on the ball that had recently been tossed by the silver haired dog eared demon.

"Hey Sesshoumaru she can take my spot for a while ." Inuyasha said laughing thinking this would be better then a fight with his brother

"Hn you think I'm going to diminish my self to play against a human female. Go back home and play with your dolls. Come Inuyasha let us prepare for dinner." Turning on his heel he turn towards his home heading for the door when a ball came and connected with his head, forcing him to the ground.

Kagome knew he was a strong demon and that made her even madder, NO one told her to go play with dolls!!! "To think I almost thought you were a ball player, I must have been mistaken because a real ball player turns down nobody not even the toughest. You're just weak "

"Take that back!" Demanded the demon already back on his feet. He didn't like when people disrespected him or his game.

"Play me and prove me wrong and if you win I will take it back but if u don't then u have to admit you were beaten by a human FEMALE." Kagome challenged. "Plus you have to buy me some M&Ms because that's what I need to make me feel better." She smiled knowing it had to make him madder.

Inuyasha watched from the side sipping his coke. This girl was either stupid or had some strong balls to challenge his brother. But in his eyes she was his savior because he didn't quite like basketball that much.

"Fine first to ten. Check." He harshly checked the ball to her. Which she mirrored him by doing the same back. She got in her defense position. Sesshoumaru decided to be funny and play a few tricks with the ball. But Kagome took this to her advantage stealing the ball and making a shot.

_SWOOSH_

Inuyasha watched the game with interest as the game went on. Seeing someone put his brother on his heels made him laugh. They didn't seem to care about the score any more he lost count in the 50's and they had been playing for an hour now to demons this was nothing but to humans in must had been torture. He was going to remind them when his step mother beat him to it.

"SESSHOUMARU INUYASHA TIME FOR DINNER!" Their mother yelled from the door.

Sesshoumaru almost cringed at the call of his name. This human had talent, the first one to ever get him to sweat other then his father and tutors. " You will be here tomorrow so we can finish this game." He straighten his long loose silver ponytail and wiping the sweat from above his golden eyes. Turning on his heels he walked into his house not waiting on her answer because he already knew the answer.

Kagome smirked not mentioning that she had been ahead of him by 4 points. All that mattered is that she made a companion. And she wasn't going to ruin that.

KsKsKsKs

After taking her bath and getting ready for school the next day she laid in her dark room listening to the radio. She saw a light flicker against her ceiling looking out her window she saw Sesshoumaru in his room next to hers he didn't see her because he was to busy getting ready for bed. She smiled, yes living here would seem to be very amusing specially seeing the look of shock on the cute demons face when she beat him in basketball game tomorrow with her mind on that she drifted off to sleep . Her mind on the next days events.

**KsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKs**

**A/n: Ok I know you all want to know where I'm going with this and if you seen the movie its not going to be the same but in that direction. Also I have no idea what I'm going to do next and if you have any ideas review!!! because I could use your help and expect the next chapter to be longer and posted on every Friday and I'm going to try to keep to it. And know this is going to be a long and interesting fic.**

**Lady Chichi k Lady Kagome (on other sites)**


	2. First Quarter

**First Quarter **

**1997**

"Come on Kagome!" She could hear her father and sister yell from the bleachers. She paid them no attention, her mind was set in the game she was playing. The score was 60 to 68 they were down by 8 points and 58 seconds left of the third quarter.

She saw her chance to make a steal, reaching for the ball...

The whistle blowed from the referee making the hand motion that she had filed. "Two shots.''

"WHAT? Ref that's bullshit I didn't even touched her!" she stalked towards him ready to make an argument.

"Kagome," Her couch yelled grabbing her arm pulling her towards a seat. "You sit down, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." He put another girl in the game.

"Kami, fucking idiots!" She screamed, kicking her feet out.

"Kagome watch your mouth and attitude young lady." She heard her mother yell to her a few seats back. She ignored her.

Her eyes slowly drifted over to the coach and recruiter from No Tama University, the best basketball team attended there the best of anything attended there. And this was looking no better for her sitting here in this seat. How was she suppose to be recruited?

Kagome was the only human on the Spirit Tree basketball team. Spirit Tree was a very prestigious school. The students separated in two groups, humans and demons. But she didn't belong to neither. She barely talked to anyone. When Kikyo attended school she had someone to talk to but when Kikyo graduated she only had Inuyasha and sometimes Sesshoumaru when he wasn't being interviewed or chased down by girls.

The game was close to ending and the coach had yet put her back in the game. She was the best player on the team, human or not. She had been playing since she had hit public schools and she had many awards and trophies to prove it. She sat there angrily as the game wore on.

The buzzer sounded.

They had yet again won, barely. But she felt no happiness she felt nothing. She got up leaving the gym without shaking the other player's hands to show good sportsmanship.

She entered the locker room to change out of her purple and white uniform. She changed into some loose black cotton sweatpants and a comfortable red shirt and a pair of clean Nikes.

She smoothed out the loose strands of her midnight blue hair. It was placed back in its legendary braid that touched the bottom of her back.

She figured she would watch the all mighty undefeated varsity boys play since she didn't have anything else to do. She left the locker room.

Walking by she saw many demons and humans in line buying tickets to watch this game this was nothing new. The gym was now full with men with cameras and news journalist. Her family must had left because they were no where in site. She found a good seat close to the front.

After the opponents were introduced the cheerleaders and some of the players made two lines ready to introduce the starting five of the home team. One by one they were called out running through the tunnel of people. Leaving what everyone called the best for last.

"It's my honor to introduce the 6'5, 48 average point maker and son of the famous Inutashou Taishou. Let's give it up for Sesshoumaru Taishou." The speaker announced over the intercom. Sesshoumaru had been a starting player in everyone one of his games.

And like always the crowd went wild showing their support for the soon to be 18 year old. They never did this for the female games.

Sesshoumaru ran out with his head high. He shook hands with his and the opposite team players. His long silver hair was tied back in a low braid showing off his almost feminine face, masculine arms shined from his jersey and his golden eyes showed determination to win the game. He had the whole package the looks, talent, smarts and the money. No one could deny that who ever married Sesshoumaru had a wining lotto ticket.

Kagome snapped out of her trance. She had been staring at her some-what close friend, She laughed because it was rather funny.

All types of college representatives attended his games. Her eyes stopped when she saw the male coach from No Tama University. He was already writing something down and the game hadn't started. It brought her mind back to why she hated her coach.

The game started. Koto made the tip off passing the ball straight to Sesshoumaru. Who in turn took the ball and dribbled down the court. He shot the ball at the 3 point line. The ball knew where it was going because it went straight in to the hoop.

Kagome's attention drifted away from the game to her own basketball interest she had started 5 years.

She had put herself in a risk when she made a place on the team 3 years ago. Her first year playing basketball in middle school she had been nothing but a bench warmer, but when she finally got her shot in an already lost game she had proved everybody wrong when she brought the score up and won the game. She remember how she had made the JV team her freshman year and how she had made captain of varsity her sophomore year although a lot had disagreed. She could remember it easily.

_The fourteen and a half year old Kagome sat in the bleachers with the rest of the girls trying out for the team or captain. She was trying out for both but looking around she could see the difference between her and the rest of the girls. Not only was she human she was younger and also smaller. She looked over to her friend who was sitting next to her he had decided to come with her to give her support._

"_Sesshoumaru look at the size of these girls they make two of me." she whispered not wanting them to hear._

"_Kagome would you please shut up that's not the attitude your suppose to have just like me you can use your concision as an advantage ." Said the sixteen year old._

"_Ok You are right."_

_The coach exit out of his office, he was the varsity girls coach . He stood out in the middle of the court. He was a monkey demon he was big and had long dark hair that spiked out. "Now if I can get your attention please," he pause while the gym got quiet "you all look familiar so I'm not going to bore you all with the same speech. We are going to do things a little different this year instead of me just picking the team and captain I'm going to make you all earn it. Can I have all my players from last year line up. Can I have all my old junior varsity players or new comers line up here."_

_Kagome quickly jogged over to where he had placed the old junior varsity players._

"_Now JV take a look at these girls this is where you are trying to get so you all are going to work hard. Can my old players take a seat please. Now who all here are going to actually try out for captain?" a small number of girls raised there hands Kagome one of them. "Ok well in order to challenge my old players you have to beat all the new comers first."_

_He took a look a few papers he held in his and back at the girls. " This is how we are going to do this I'm going to set you all in groups of two and you will play against that person in a game to 10, if you do win you will make it to the next level there you will go against another person who has made it to the next. If you are lucky to make it to the fourth level you will then get to play against the old players and if there is a chance you make it far enough to play against the last person and win you may call your self captain, but lets not get your hopes up for that and in order to make the team you have to make it to the third level, you all will find out what position you play tomorrow but the captain will make point guard ." _

_A female demon with short lavender hair who looked to be in her early thirties meaning hundreds in demon years got up from her seat and joined the coaches side. "Hello girls my name is Masayo Imura but you will address me as coach Masayo I will be you alls trainer for this year before we let you all begin the tryouts I need to see you alls physical endurance so you will go out side and run the track and you will not walk, jog or slow down and any kind of way . And if you do any of those three and I see you, you will immediately come back and grab your things and leave. After that I want to see you alls shots you all will get 4 turns to shoot you have to make three and a row and if you don't pass that… well you know the rest. Now go hit the track."_

_Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a small smile and he gave her a thumbs up back. She was the first on the track and she was going to try to stay that way. Her small legs ran faster then they had ever ran. She ran for what seemed like hours until the whistle blowed meaning they could stop. She dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath, she hadn't kept first but she had stayed far from last. Looking around it seemed they had lost about ten girls from the fifty that had started._

"_You have five minutes to get a drink and get back in a line." Coach Masayo yelled._

_After the small break they all lined up on the court. Coach Masayo handed the ball to the first girl who walked up to the free throw line. She missed the first shot but made the last three she had passed. The second girl hadn't been so lucky she made the first two but missed the third, she gathered her things and left. When the ball came to Kagome she made all shots without hesitation. Ten more girls were eliminated._

_Kagome regained her seat next Sesshoumaru while the coaches had a talk._

"_You were kind of off on the second shot." He said taking a sip of his soda._

_She rolled her eyes ignoring the dog demon._

_They were called back out to the court where they were put into two large groups they were given a number from one to fifteen. Kagome received the number five her lucky number. She looked around for the other number five. "Let me get all my number fifteen's out on the court the rest of you take a seat." The first coach yelled._

_The first group stood in the middle of the court where the coin was tossed by the first coach. The mini game started and soon ended making one of the girls a winner. It went from there as many girls left out angrily from losing. When her number was call she quickly ran over to the coach to show him her number. _

_The coach looked from his clip board and down at the young girl. It seemed his eyes glowed as he stared at her. She showed him her number. He took it without taking his eyes off her. "You've got to be kidding me you made it all the way this far? Hmm this is interesting what kind of potions or drugs have you been taking?"_

"_None sir I just work very hard." She kept her eyes on his as if he was going to attack her._

"_Really but you are just a human listen sweety why don't you just go down the hall for the cheerleading tryout because I think you've got the wrong sport." he turned around from her to talk to the other coach._

_Kagome could feel her face flush and was ready to tell the coach off . From the corner of her eye she could see Sesshoumaru place a finger over his mouth motioning for her to be quiet._

"_I'm going to let you play but I'm not gonna go easy on you." He pushed the ball and her hands roughly. "You get ball first!"_

_Kagome was glad it went better then she thought . This just meant she would have to work harder then anyone to make it as captain._

_Walking in the middle of the court she saw that she was against a girl who shared her gym class and also an old player on last years JV team. The girl was a junior and made two of her._

_The coach blowed his whistle and Kagome checked her opponent the ball. When the ball came back to her she dribbled it around her back then quicker then anyone noticed she was past the girl and already made a three point shot._

_Her opponent laughed as she was handed the ball. She checked it._

_Kagome kept her eyes on the ball as her opponent dribbled it in front of her. She waited for the right moment before she snatched it, she could hear a lot of the gasps in the crowd. She made another shot. And this was how it went the remainder of her games until she made it the fourth level where she had to go against some of the old players. _

_One by one she took them all surprising everyone. They wondered how such a young skinny human could take down such strong demons. It was until she won the second from the last game that everyone knew that this girl was serious._

_She would challenge Tanaka the current captain of the team. She was a senior and had been captain since her freshman year. But the thing that made Kagome not feel bad for trying to take her spot was that Tanaka was a real stuck up bitch she took her position for granted and used it against people, she also took Kikyo's first love from her with out even caring leaving her sister crying every night for weeks._

_Kagome checked Tanaka the ball. She was going to rush past the senior but the ball was out of her hands before she could blink. Tanaka had stolen the ball and had already made a three point shot. Kagome couldn't believe it that had happen so fast. She could hear the coaches laughing from the side. Kagome got the ball again this time making sure she dribbled it out of Tanaka's reach. She dribbled it down the court and made a shot that was ripped out of the air. Tanaka once again took the ball and dribbled it down the court and made another three point shot. _

_Kagome pulled her hair trying to keep from screaming. Again she had the ball this time she turned her back on her opponent she was half way to the goal she readied her self to make a shot when her wrist were smacked. Tanaka was cheating and no one was stopping her. She could see the coach sitting there content as ever. _

_She almost wanted to give up until she heard some one yell to her, "Don't give up Kagome you can win this." Sesshoumaru never yelled he was so monotonous and just that little advice gave her a whole new kind energy she never felt before it was like she could move a mountain or fly it was the energy that three years from now she would still never find out where it came from she could see a clear white energy surround her. _

_She ran after Tanaka as fast as she could. She saw the ball in the air heading toward the basket. She jumped up in the air as if she was flying she grabbed the ball flipping forward landing on her feet. She could hear every one clapping. She dribbled the ball back to her goal she shot and made it._

_She made three more shots after that and was on the three point line and shot the ball. The ball went in the air toward the hoop but she was roughly pushed towards the ground by the senior. _

_Everything stopped at this moment for her as she slowly fell towards the ground. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. She glanced at Sesshoumaru whose eyes were not on the ball but on her. She could see everyone staring at the ball as it slid around the hoop. She could see both coaches staring at the ball as if it were cursed. She hit the ground with such a hard impact. She kept her eyes closed no wanting to look up everything stopped at this moment even her heart. She opened one eye just to see the ball go in._

_The room grew quiet no one knew if they were suppose to cheer or what. It was quiet until Sesshoumaru started clapping. No one clapped with him everyone was in shock even Kagome. _

_Still in pain she raised from the ground. The coach didn't say a word at first and then his outburst came, "I'm not going to let this happen I've put to much in this team to humiliate it with a human captain, Ill give it to you Kagome you're one of a player and I will allow you on the team but I'm not going to let you be captain and I'm coach so I have the right to do that but you are human and you wouldn't last a second in a game because you are too weak."_

_Kagome felt like crying for the first time since she was younger. She swallowed the lump that had grew in her throat. She tried to stop them but the warm tears fell down her young face. She had a lot of plans for the team but it was hopeless now. She walked over and grabbed her things ready to leave until a loud voice spoke._

"_She will be captain." Inutashou's loud voice spoke. "You and I both know that she earned that spot fairly, and if you refuse not only will we take this to court I will make sure you lose this job and any other one you try to get." _

_The coach couldn't do anything but nod afraid of the great dog demon. "Yes my lord." three years from now Kagome would still wonder why he called him that._

"_Kagome come here." The dog demon smiled at the young girl she stood by his side. He turned to the other girls in the gym. "Take a good look at this girl she will be your captain and I don't want her to have to tell me any of you all refuse or go against my word." Everyone nodded, because of this Kagome was hated by everyone, her friend ship with the great demon caused jealously and hate it would continue all the way to her senior year._

"_Kagome make sure you be at practice tomorrow and know you also made point guard." The coach said._

"_Kagome Sesshoumaru lets go I bet you two are hungry." The dog demon turned and left with the two kids behind him. Kagome looked back and could see all eyes on her, looks she would keep receiving for three years . The next day at school everyone accused her of being some sort of whore no one put a hand on her afraid of the great demon but they still talked. They said she had slept with the great dog demon. She never said anything because they didn't listen no one cared._

Kagome shook her self out of her flash back. She wondered how her high school life would have turned out if she never tried out that day and would things be different. But that was just the weaker part of her self talking. She made it this far as captain of the all demon basketball team.

Demon basketball and human basketball were some what alike the rules didn't change. If a human was to play on a demon team they had to be strong and fast. It was also difficult for humans because each quarter started at 10 minutes instead of 6. Kagome surprised the whole school her freshman year when she was put in the game and actually done a good job.

Kagome continued to watch the game, slightly annoyed from the attention her friend was receiving from the females a seat behind her. She was more annoyed at the things they were saying.

"O my look at those arms they would look perfect around my waist." One of them said, with lust rolling of her words.

"No look at that butt," another voice added "trust me it feels much better naked."

"You little dirty slut and why didn't tell me," The first one giggled with no anger in her voice. "I'm going to try to get him but how?"

"Look I think she lives next door to him."

Kagome sighed, she could only guest they were talking about her. She felt someone move beside her.

It was Toka, she couldn't remember her last name she knew was that she shared 4th hour with her and Sesshoumaru. She also knew that she use to be a cheer leader. Like Sesshoumaru, Toka was a demon, a rabbit to be exact no wonder why she had crazy hormones. She had shoulder length white hair with pale green eyes, you could say she was pretty but by the look of her clothes she was also trashy. She wore a very short skirt and a skin tight tube top. How could her parents let her leave the house like this?

"So you live next door to Sess-make-u-moan?" Toka asked.

"I don't know anybody by that name but if you are talking about Sesshoumaru then yes I do if you have to know." Times like this made her glad that she had been home schooled half of her life putting her ahead of people her age. It also made her glad she got to get away from stuff like this.

"Kagoman right?" Toka asked trying to joke. Seeing Kagome get annoyed she got to the point. "Look all I want to know is if Sesshoumaru is seeing anybody?"

"I don't know and I could careless if u don't mind I would like to get back to watching the last of this game."

"Fine just give him this." She scribbled on a piece of paper, folding it and placing it on Kagome's lap not waiting on her reply she went back to her seat.

Kagome had half the mind to throw it but decided against it when the buzzer rang, the game was over. 89 to 50 they had one again, like always. Looking toward the door she could see Inutashou walk in with some camera men on his heel.

She smiled walking towards him, "Hello stranger." She greeted. Over the years she had got to know this man and his family. She knew he loved his sons more than anything.

"Hello to you too miss Higurashi, did you win your game?"

She nodded.

"Hey get a picture of me and the future Miss Basketball." He laughed as the camera snapped the picture of the two. "Would you know where Inuyasha would be?"

"He left after his JV game, they lost." She frowned, poor Inuyasha tried so hard at basketball to be so terrible at it.

"Hm." He replied some what disappointed. At this moment Sesshoumaru decided to join them. "Fine game my boy." He patted his eldest son on the back.

Kagome decided to fade away because too many people decided to join them. She took a seat not to far away. She watched as people got autographs from the famous dog demon and some even asked Sesshoumaru for his he always turned them down saying he was going to wait till he made it out of high school to do that.

She saw Sesshoumaru leave the gym heading for the locker room. She followed him. She waited for him outside the door.

When he did exit wearing a nice sweat suit and his hair in a low pony tail. He stopped and looked at her. "'I'm sorry I don't sign autographs." His dry humor earned him a hard punch in the stomach.

"I'm here for a ride you already know so come on fluffy I cant be late." She knew he hated that name. Anybody else Sesshoumaru would have hurt them for the disrespect. But over the years she forgot what that meant. He was a real ass hole to everyone, except her and his family minus Inuyasha.

"Your legs look capable of walking if you ask me."

"Yea straight to your car." She snatched his keys out of his hand and walked away towards the parking lot.

He sighed, he did have plans to night with a friend who happen to be a girl. He guessed he had time to take her home.

Over the past few months it had became his responsibility to be her personal driver. He would never tell her this but she was as close as it got to being his best friend. She was the only person he could not beat in basketball, the reason still unknown to the both of them.

Pulling out his new black phone he dialed a number. "Hello Roko… yea I'm not going to be able to show tonight…sorry I have to go." He didn't know why he ended the date.

Walking in the parking lot he could see Kagome made herself comfortable in the passenger's seat blasting music. He got in his car cutting off her music much to her dislike; he started his mustang and left the school.

They sat in silence until…

"Can u believe that coach took me out the game today?"

"Yes Kagome I saw." Sesshoumaru replied.

"NTU was there and what the hell was I doing riding the bench I'm never going to get that scholarship."

"Kagome if u haven't noticed you have a very bad attitude and if you don't learn to conceal it then you're not going anywhere." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru you talk shit, jump in peoples faces and all you get is a pat on your ass, but because I'm a female I'm told to act like a lady."

"That's because…" he took a moment to answer. "You're not Sesshoumaru Taishou."

She busted out laughing, "You really are full of your self." Remembering his note she took it out of her pocket.

"What's that?" his golden eyes glancing at her.

"O nothing a note to you from Toka in 4th hour." She unfolded it.

"Hm Toka…Toka…Toka. TOKA with the big…give it to me." He said slightly swerving the car in the process as he reached for it.

"Can you watch the road you dumb ass," She held it out of his reach, reading it aloud "Sesshoumaru you are so hot and I would like to show you that I am too please give me a call." She listed her number and address. "Ew what a slut!" she exclaimed.

"She's a slut because she wants to sleep with me?"

"No…YES… I mean she must know you don't commit your self to one girl, so she must now its going to be a one nighter." She stated matter a factly.

"And how would you know that," he stopped at a stop red light "I never knew you cared."

"Um let me think…hm no I could careless where you stick that thing." Sticking her tongue out with disgust as she pointed her finger at his lap.

He decided to be funny too, "Get out." He joked, pulling over in a dark deserted neighborhood, he suppressed his grin.

"O so it's like that… ok you know what I will get out." She opened and slammed the door, making her way down the street.

"Kagome get your flat ass back in the car, I was joking." He slowly creped on the side of her. He sighed, deciding to play along with her game. "Ok you win Ill buy you some M&M's."

"Nope not interested." She turned her head so he could not see her grin.

He sighed rubbing his temples, "One game and that's all." He stopped the car hoping she would agree.

"All I was going to ask for was a foot massage but if you imply." She ran back to the car regaining her position in the passengers' seat.

"I should have let you walk." He stated dryly, pulling off towards their houses.

SKSKSKSKSK

Later, after his game with Kagome. He went to the kitchen to find himself a snack. Inuyasha sat at the table slurping his ramen.

"Good game bro," the hanyou said.

"How would you know, I didn't sense your presence anywhere near."

"Yea well a friend of mine told me." He got up and threw his empty cup away.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother hated basketball with a passion. His younger brother only played to make his father happy. A little voice in the back of his head asked him why he played. He had decided a long time ago that he didn't play for his father but for another reason. "Inuyasha basketball is not the main priority of the world; don't waste your time doing something you don't enjoy. You need a reason to be successful at something and father is not the reason."

"And please tell me your reason for being so talented?"

He stopped not knowing. "That little brother is for another conversation." He grabbed a bag of chips and left. He could hear Inuyasha yell something at him.

"Hey if mom asks tell her I went to a friend's house to study."

He was already to far away to reply. He straighten up his room and ate his chips he laid down tired of the days events. He slowly drifted off to sleep… he went unconscious.

"Women what the hell are you trying to say?" Inutashou's voice boomed through out the whole house.

"You know exactly what I'm saying why you are coming in this damn house this late." Sakura yelled back.

Sesshoumaru lifted up his head to look at the clock, 2:34. Sighing he tucked his head under his pillow trying to drain out the sound it really did hurt his demon ears. It seemed as if their argument were becoming more frequent and louder. Lazily he lifted his self up and grabbed a shirt near by and placed it over his naked chest.

Unlocking his window, he leaped out with out making a sound. Walking toward Kagome dark room he lightly tapped the glass.

Kagome awoke to the sound of knocking; she slowly walked toward window already knowing who it was. The same thing had been happening more and more. She unlocked it.

He hopped in gracefully without knocking anything down. He had been through this routine several times to know he slept on the other side of her full size bed. He felt Kagome climb back in the other side of the bed. All around him he could smell her gentle but strong scent of fresh rain and jasmine. It helped him fall back to sleep.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Kagome's blue eyes shot open from her loud alarm clock. She turned over to where Sesshoumaru had laid earlier.

She got up grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom to take her shower. When she got out she walked to her closet and pulled out a plain green shirt and a pair of loose black jeans.

When she was dressed she pulled her long tresses over her shoulder and began combing it out. When all the knots were gone she quickly braided it in its usual style. She looked in the mirror at the reflection before her, she imagined what it would be like to be beautiful like her mother and sister, and would it change the fact that she was an outcast to everyone. They saw her as a weirdo, whore and some even thought of her as lesbian that's why she had little friends, and her teammates hated her when they were not on the court, because of jealousy. And the boys ignored her because she never flaunted her body and because she was such a prude.

She closed her eyes trying to make those thoughts leave her mind. She left her room going into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast off her fathers' plate. She grabbed her yellow back pack off the floor and left the house.

Sesshoumaru exited his house looking fresh as normal with everything perfect as normal. He knew he was everything that people wanted to be and he was who girls wanted to be with, that made him think about his and his fathers conversation a few weeks ago. They had been arguing about him taking a mate after graduation. He had told his father he had chosen Mytoki the beautiful golden dog demon that attended his school and visited when his father held a certain events. She lived on the other side of town and was only a year younger she was the perfect choice. His thoughts stopped.

He growled, there sitting on the hood of his car sat kagome tying her shoe. "If you don't mind can you please remove your person from off my car?"

Rolling her eyes ignoring his request "where's inu?"

At the mention of his name Inuyasha came out with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. "Hmm."

Sesshoumaru sighed getting into his mustang. The other two also got into the car, Kagome in the front and Inuyasha in the back. The ride to school was quiet as normal. Pulling into the student parking lot they all got out. Sesshoumaru went his usual way with his jock friends.

Kagome and Inuyasha went in the school waiting until school started. Inuyasha always stayed with Kagome in the beginning of the day knowing she didn't have anyone to talk to.

No one could deny Kagome was very strong especially for a human; she could probably take down any demoness that got on her wrong side. Living next door to the Taishou boys had an advantage hooping was not the only thing her and Sesshoumaru did they also sparred a lot with or without a sword.

The bell rang and school had started.

The day seemed to pass by quicker fortunately for Kagome. Being in home school had really came in hand instead of being a sophomore. She was a senior.

Everything went ordinary until her last class, they made an announcement that all cheerleaders ,varsity girls and boys report to the auditorium.

Sesshoumaru's day went smooth like normal, teachers kissing his ass, girls everywhere asking him to prom and on dates, but it was too late he had already asked Mytoki to the prom and she had gladly accepted.

"Attention teachers and students, teachers could you please release the cheerleaders and the girls and boys varsity basketball players to the lecture hall. Thank you." The announcer spoke over the intercom.

Without waiting on the teachers dismissal he gathered his things and left, a few other guys on the team followed his lead.

SKSKSKSKSK

"Now I know you all have been working very hard this season and I'm very proud of you all and I am expecting the boys AND the girls to make it to the championship game coming soon, that's why we have decided to give it back to you all. We are funding a fully paid trip to the mountains for four whole days you get to see the old villages from five hundreds years ago and older, and we will get to see a museum with some of the oldest artifacts around, even the necklace that the Shikon no Tama use to be carried on. There you all can get your mind off of practicing and let your body rest," Mr. Onigumo announced, he was Kagome's worst enemy. "Now can you all make two lines and get these papers they will tell you everything you need to know."

The student slowly lined up and took their time receiving their papers. They also took their time to class stopping and making conversations.

"Sesshoumaru, could I please have a word with you for a second?" Called the coach. Interrupting the seniors' conversation with a few friends.

Sesshoumaru took his time and strolled over to the men that had been kissing his ass since he was a freshman. He also knew that he had been trying to get close with his father for the longest. "Yes what do you want?"

"I can expect you to bring us home cant I." he stated more then asked.

"I suppose the team will not let you down, now if you could excuse me I must prepare for practice." He walked away, not liking his presence or smell.

A/N: Sorry for the long update I have been in clinics for two whole weeks trying out for the band dance team (think drum line the movie) yes I made it yay for me then there was a drive by at a picnic and my best friend got shot in her foot so yea so sad!!! Well thanks for your support I will be updating soon. I AM IN NEED FOR A BETA READER BECAUSE THEY ARE A LOT OF MIS SPELLING AND GRAMMER PROBLEMS SO PLEASE SEND ME A NOTICE IF INTERESTED. You can also contact me on or my e-mail ya!!!!


	3. First Quarter: Sweet Tea

**LOVE & BASKETBALL**

**1st Quarter**

You could call it the bus from hell. They had long since forsaken the smooth roads and made acquaintances with the hard rock gravel. The trees were magnificent but also consistent, nothing like the city. Yet, no one could say the scene wasn't beautiful. The only sign of knowing the bus was headed toward any destination was the old hand painted signs that appeared every few miles.

Kagome looked away from the window. They had been on the road for hours. She laughed, for her school to be known across the country, you would think they could afford a better bus. Luckily, before they were completely out of the city they had made a bathroom stop. She could not think of using the smelly bathroom in the back of the bus.

Everyone around seemed to find ways to occupy themselves, music players, magazines, books, even talking with their neighbors.

She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she was sitting by herself. She wasn't even the only human here. There were a handful on the cheer squad and there were the water girls. If Sesshoumaru was on the bus with her she would have had someone to talk with.

The administration made it clear that the two genders ride on separate buses. She could understand, the last thing the school wanted was a pregnancy break out especially knowing how horny and sneaky some of these teens were.

"Why would Mr. Onigumo choose this as our retreat?" someone asked.

Kagome looked at the brochure she drew all over. It seemed this was a historic place. It had famous ancient artifacts over 500 years old. Who would have thought with this place being lost in the forest?

The bus jolted to a stop. Her coach stood, "Okay ladies lets grab our belongings. The village people do not like vehicles past this point, so we are going to have to foot it from here on out."

Everyone complained especially the cheerleaders, but slowly grabbed their bags and got off the bus. The boys seemed to be doing the same.

Once everyone was off, Mr. Onigumo began to speak, "the village is straight past this forest you get lost you're on your own!" he picked up his bag and started jogging. The adults and some students followed his lead.

The remaining students grouped up and headed for the forest. Times like this is when she needed Inuyasha the most! She looked around for Sesshoumaru, she spotted him. There he was talking to Mytoki, MISS PERFECT.

Kagome paced over to the couple.

Mytoki abruptly stopped talking when she saw Kagome walk over. Looking Kagome up and down, Kagome was a strange human. She never did her hair nor make up but had a quite pretty peach face. She always wore lose clothes but still seemed built. She didn't really know nothing about this girl other then the rumors of her being some weird miko AND that she played basketball, she was also rather close with her future partner.

"Hey guys" Kagome smiled uneasy, any human female would feel uncomfortable next to Mytoki, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had long golden locks the fell down her back, stunning green eyes and natural red lips. To top it all off she was the head cheerleader.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "let us hasten our pace. It will be getting dark soon." He grabbed Kagome's yellow bag along with Mytoki's. He started off along with Kagome.

Mytoki frowned, she was not expecting a third wheel. She really wanted some alone time with Sesshoumaru. '_I hope this human finds someone else to follow!' _she sauntered after them.

Kagome had never seen such a forest. It seemed like it had so many secrets every rock and tree had a story to share. The forest also gave her a eerie feeling, as if someone or thing was watching her. She could hear birds singing in the trees and a lot of unknown sounds. A couple feet off she could see a small pond with lily pads floating. It was now explicable why they choose here for an escape.

She looked over at her somewhat best friend, he always looked so tense. She wondered had he even looked around at the beautiful earth. By the disgust look on Mytoki's face, she could tell she felt the opposite.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome?" he answered not looking her way.

"Have you ever been to a place like this? I mean…so peaceful?"

He paused, "My father would take me and Inuyasha out in woods similar to these and he would teach us how to hunt, but to answer your question no I haven't seen a forest as beautiful and peaceful as this Kagome." He looked at her then back ahead.

"Awh Sesshoumaru if you think this is beautiful you should visit daddy's beach house down south." Mytoki added "you have to join us when summer comes."

They reached the clearing of the forest. This was not what Kagome expected. This was something she was use to seeing in her history books.

The village was placed next to a grand lake. Tress surrounded it. Horses could be seen resting next to the lake. Behind the village there was one large building that stood out. It didn't seem to fit in. it look as if they were newly built.

A elderly woman could be seen meeting them. She had long grey hair and a patch over her left eye . You could tell she was a Miko. The woman and Narku shared a short private conversation. The woman walked over in front of the large group and did a quick bow "Welcome, my name is Kaede we have been waiting. If Ye follow me ill show ye where ye sleeping quarters are."

The village had much going on. Animals ran freely around. Villagers around were busy doing their daily duties, humans and demons working together. They passed several huts were people were poking their heads out seeing what the ruckus was.

Kaede continued to guide them through the village and pointed out different things. Everyone seemed to be very interested. After all, some of their parents were born in the Seno Jaiku.

The last stop was the big building Kagome had noticed earlier. It was guarded by a huge barrier. Kaede touched it and it disappeared. "These doors right here will lead ye into the museum. ye will not be going there today." She walk pass the double doors and around to the back of the building. There was another smaller building connected to the museum this one resembled a motel. It had two floors both lined up with different color doors. "This is where our visitors stay. I will meet ye all later for supper" she bowed lightly and left.

Mr. Nao, one of the boy's coaches took her spot. "You were all given a partner and a room key" he pulled out his own room key to show everyone. "Ladies this side and gentlemen around the corner! Get freshened up and meet us at the main shrine in a hour"

Kagome reached in her back pocket for her room key. "Looks like my room is just right there" she pointed upstairs at a door not too far away. She took her bag from Sesshoumaru

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Don't get use to it" he warned with a smirk. "So who was lucky enough to share rooms with you?"

"Haha very funny but since you care so much its Naomi" she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Before he could respond Mytoki chirped in.

"Sesshoumaru do you mind bringing my bag to my room for me" she asked sweetly placing her arm around his. "That's if you don't need anything else Kagome?" You could almost see the sarcasm dripping from her beautiful red lips. She was smiling but her eyes read something else.

"OH NO I'm fine" Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "You two go ahead don't let me stop you"

"Ok great we will see you around then" Mytoki tried slightly tugging Sesshoumaru the opposite direction.

He pulled away slightly "Kagome I will meet you in a hour, I will escort you to dinner."

Kagome smiled brushing some of her loose locks behind her ear. She looked away trying not to see the looks Mytoki was giving them both. "Ok see you then Fluffy"

The couple walked away but not without Mytoki giving her a look that said one thing for sure, I HATE YOU!

Kagome walked to her room she stuck the card key in the door and opened it. The room was a decent size for two people. It was adorned with flower wallpaper and two futons in each corner the futons had the same identical orange wool blankets. There was two doors, one turned out to be a small bathroom and the other a closet.

The room was empty, '_Naomi must still be outside'_ she thought. She sat her bag on her bed and started pulling out various items for her shower. The bathroom was very small consisted of a toilet, sink, and shower.

The warm water was a welcomed relief. It felt amazing to wash away all the sweat and dirt. True it was she might not be the most girlish but she did believe in personal hygiene.

She closed her eyes as she lathered her thick dark locks. It was something about this place that left her feeling uneasy. It was strange she felt as if she had a connection with this place. But why? She had never been here at least not in this lifetime.

Lately she had been having these weird dreams. There was a women in her dreams, a women not from her time by her look you could tell she was a miko maybe even a princess, she was beautiful with long dark hair. The woman wore armor over her clothes and carried a sword. The woman didn't appear to want to hurt her, she just stood there smiling as if she was waiting. Each dream the women got closer, last night she was only a few feet away. Kagome could not tell where they were, everything was so bright. '_Maybe I should ask her what she wants.' _she shook her head as she cut the water off "Just great now I'm having lesbionic dreams" she said aloud.

She grabbed her big red towel and dried off her face and hair, she wrapped it around her small frame. She gathered all of her belongings and exited the bathroom

Naomi was sitting on the opposite bed. She had already unpacked and had her bathing supplies sitting on her bed. Kagome didn't know what type of youkai she was for sure but if she had to guess she was a fox demon. Naomi had short auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her face covered with little red freckles, she had a fluffy tail that matched her hair.

"Hey Kagome" she spoke unsurely.

"Hey" Kagome replied, Naomi wasn't the worst person she could have been roomed with. Actually Naomi was cool people even though they never spoke outside of the court.

They sat there in silence as Kagome got dressed. Naomi gathered her things and entered the bathroom before she shut the door she turned towards Kagome, "Kagome may I ask you something?

"Of course anything" she leaned her head to the side as she braided her hair. She was secretly anxious to know what.

"Why are you so different from other humans..errr I mean how are you so strong and fast? You're like no human or miko I've ever seen before?" she paused for a few seconds "its just hard to believe that you're some dark miko and I've never seen you harm a fly?" It felt so good to ask Kagome these questions, she had always wanted to ask she just never had the chance plus she didn't want to get purified.

"IM NOT A DARK MIKO..umm.. I've never really been trained to be a miko….that's always been my sisters thing" she looked away "I mean..I could sit here and tell you that it runs in my family but I'm as lost as you" it grew silent " I even asked my doctor was it a chance I got bite by a radioactive spider when I was a baby" she started laughing making the awkward tension disappear instantly. "you should have saw his face!"

Naomi started laughing too. As crazy as it was she had never held a conversation with her team captain, well a conversation other than basketball. "I'm sorry, I hope you didn't take that the wrong way. Maybe everyone wouldn't treat you different if they only tried to talk to you."

"It's fine, graduation will be here in no time." She looked up at the freckle-faced youkai and smiled, a beautiful smile that made the youkai blush "Thank you."

Naomi nodded still blushing she shut the door.

Kagome had just finished unpacking when she heard a light tap at the door. She opened it, there stood her friend looking perfect as always. He had changed into a nice black jacket with matching bottoms.

"You ready?" he asked stepping in.

"yes…err where's your bitch..i mean Mytoki?" she laughed as she slipped on her shoes.

He ignored her comment but still smirked "I told her to wait outside"

They walked down the stairs and toward Mytoki who looked pissed at the world. Kagome didn't waste her breath speaking.

Mytoki felt like screaming she finally got a chance to spend quality time with her Sesshoumaru and here he was feeling sorry for this whore. Someone needed to tell her being a third wheel was not mind only wandered _'I've got to get rid of this bitch' _she smiled walking closer to Sesshoumaru.

The trio entered the shrine. There were three long wooden tables that sat a few feet off the ground. The tables were accented by satin pillows to sit on, they took a seat. Two middle aged women soon came and placed empty plates and bowls of rice in front of them.

The administration seemed to be eating along with a few villagers. They sat at the farthest table. the other two tables soon filled with students.

**SkSkSkSk**

"So Lady Kaede have you heard any rumors of the Shikon No Tama resurfacing?" Onigumo asked sipping his tea.

"Ne I have been told no such thing." Kaede looked at the hanyou sitting across from her. There was something about this Onigumo character that didn't sit right with her. His aura just read bad and it wasn't because he was a demon. She had told part of the truth. Yes the jewel had reentered this world again she had felt it almost two decades ago. After that she hadn't felt it again.

"You are the keeper of the chain that was made from the gods, the chain that helps you use the jewel to its complete power" he shot back, he knew this old hag would give him nothing but avoidance. "I'm sure you felt it as much as I did, you know also the jewel is back in japan it has been gone for centuries. If anyone knows about the jewel it would be you?"

"Ye speak only half the truth Mordoriko herself gave my ancestors the honors of watching over the Gizu Ni. My only duty is to give the Gizu ni to the Shikon maiden when she comes in which she will, it has been written in blood that she will one day come and retrieve it. The Shikon No Tama is no business of mine. If I may ask you why are you so interested in this?"

He smirked "I major in history I just like to know facts." His plan with the jewel was his business alone. "so is it true only your blood can touch the Gizu Ni?"

"ie ye speaks correctly only me and the Shikon maiden can break the barrier around it." She sipped her own tea "don't get ye self purified by wanting to know facts Onigumo-san."

" I wouldn't want that Lady Kaede, now if you will excuse me I would like to go retire for the evening." He bowed and stood.

**SkSkSkSk**

Kagome was starving and took no time to start eating as soon as they filled her plate with fish, cabbage rolls, and pickle vegetables. Sesshoumaru and herself held a calm conversation as they ate. Mytoki took the rest of his attention. Mytoki was acting nice to her adding her into some of their conversations.

Mr. Onigumo walked between both of the tables. "Tomorrow is very special I have a surprise for all of you AND I expect everyone to respect curfew and be in bed by nine O clock, you don't want to know what's going to happen if I catch you any of you past then!" he stormed out.

Everyone continued eating as if they hadn't heard a thing.

"Kagome this tea is delicious would you like some more?" Mytoki asked motioning toward the fresh tea pot that had been sat at the end of the table.

Kagome looked at her almost empty cup, she really didn't want anymore but since Mytoki was being so nice she didn't want to offend her "sure, that would be great"

Mytoki smirked she secretly unhooked the top to the pot. She stood and moved around Sessoumru where she was standing over Kagome who sat with her cup held up. _'Take this you slut'_

Kagome inwardly smiled, maybe she had been wrong about Mytoki maybe they could be allies. Maybe one day they could even be-

WHOOSH

Before kagome could finish her thought she felt the rather warm liquid plunge down all over her.

"OH NO" Mytoki shrieked "I'm so sorry those baka women must of not put the top on here good."

Sesshoumaru had been having a good dinner he was pleased with Mytoki for being nice to Kagome. Everything was going great until his soon to be partner poured a whole pot of tea on his dear friend.

The room grew silent.

Kagome looked down at her now soaked see through shirt. Her underwear was even soaked everyones eyes were on her. Laughter could even be heard. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was searching for a towel, his dark golden eyes looked apologetic, he looked like he had wasted it his self.

A male voice from the other table shouted " I GUESS SHES NOT A WITCH SHE DIDN'T MELT!" the room exploded in laughter.

Kagome quickly got up, she stood in front of Mytoki who tried to look distressed but was holding back her own laughter. '_SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!' _she wanted so bad to slap the evil youkai but instead she turned and left.

Sesshoumaru stood getting ready to go after her. Mytoki grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru I feel so bad that really was a accident baby" she said batting her eyelashes.

"for your life it better have been" his cold gold eyes froze her right in her spot. He stepped away from her and went after Kagome.

Mytoki stood there looking at the door,_' He LOVES her?' _Her heart sped up_ 'NO he cant! That's impossible he's a inuyoukai he couldn't HE WOULDNT DARE..that BITCH has put a spell on him..that has to be it!'_

_**SkSkSkSk**_

Kagome almost made it to her room before Sesshoumaru came grabbing her arm "Kagome wait" her eyes were glossy yet a tear hadn't dared to drop.

"if I didn't need them to win a championship I would kill them all for being so juvenile" he wrapped the towel around her.

"right and what about the BITCH that caused all of this? Kill her then!" she shot back

"Kagome," he started, he took a step closer. It was so dark the only light was the moon and the stars that shone around the couple. "It was a accident you know Mytoki wouldn't do something so spiteful."

"Bullcrap Sesshoumaru! You are a inuyoukai! I know you can practically taste the loathe rolling of the girl when I'm around, she hates me and she doesn't even have a reason, nobody does! My own race doesn't even like me. They all just love to think I'm some evil witch whore fucking you and your dad! They don't want to believe I am a hard working HUMAN who shares a great friendship with you and your family"

"Kago-" she cut him off.

She couldn't take it anymore she was tired of being so nice and letting everything go. " I can't take it anymore Sesshoumaru I'm about ready to pop. I'm always expected to let things go or ignore what people say about me but I'm tired Sessh. I want to do bad things, I want to be mean and let everyone have it…i..i..can't take it anymore you hear the things they say about me you see how they treat me..no matter how hard I work they still find ways to bring me down..What the hell a witch really? They just don't like the fact that I'm a human and I'm not weak!" she dived into his arms " I don't want to be sweet anymore Seesh" her voice got lower to where the ending was barely a whisper.

Sesshoumaru heard every word he hugged his dear friend tight he didn't care that she was soaked with dark tea. He didn't know she felt this way. Kagome always appeared to be so strong she never seemed to let what people say about her bother her, he idolized her for it. That's why he never bothered saying anything to his peers about it, Kagome never wasted her breath about it so he looked at it as being petty also. But to see her so hurt rattled him deeply.

He pulled back, his golden eyes shone into her midnight blue orbs "I like my tea sweet" he didn't know why he wanted her to smile so bad. When she caught on to what he meant there it was it grew slowly and for some reason it made his stomach flop. "Kagome we graduate in a few months and you will not have to see these idiots again I do not want you to do anything that might hinder your education, so just stay little sweet Kagome"

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, amber in contrast to midnight blue. She slowly drifted out of her stupor. Sesshoumaru and her had never had such a heart to heart talk. it felt good to know he truly understood her. Being this close to him made her notice how beautiful he was and how good he really smelt, great exactly what she needed but even when she glanced away he still stood there and stared at her.

Sesshoumaru stared at his childhood neighbor, he never really noticed how attractive Kagome was he never took her as being ugly just plain, looking at her now he had to change that thought. Her beautiful big round eyes and plump pink lips, he could only wonder how the tasted-what? No! He couldn't see her like that especially at her vulnerable time like this. "Would you like me to say something to them?" he asked breaking the silence and to change his thoughts.

"What NO! We are a week away from a championship the last thing we need is drama within the team. I have disregarded it this long what's a few more months?" she took a few steps back. "I guess I'll go in as you can see I need a shower, It seems we have a busy day tomorrow anyways"

He straightened his clothes and looked away his stoic mask back in place. "You are correct I can hear the others headed this way, until then Kagome" he gave her a quick glance and he was gone.

Kagome stood there looking at the sky. What did this trip have in store for her? She beamed "at least I have my fluffy here with me" she turned and entered her room.

**SkSkSkSk**

**A/N: Im back ! I know I've been gone for years…but I'm really interested in finishing this fic..I just need everybody to review and tell me what you think, I need to know that people actually want it finished. Also if you have any questions just send it in a review and ill answer them as soon as I update.**

**Also I want to get a few things straight. …Kagome and Inuyasha are the same age, 16. Kagome is a senior because she was home schooled most of her life. Sesshoumaru is 18 and is a senior also. The only thing I'm trying to change is how the game works. (I know bare with me for now! Blame my younger self!) The demon basketball is a lot more robustness then human basketball. (MEANING less foul calls and more rough behavior) ****I could still use a beta reader and don't give up on the fic please it's not all about basketball.. trust me its going to get good but still send your suggestions they help alot!**

**Lady Chichi**


End file.
